srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Sromp Quiz
this is a quiz you can use to test you're sromp knowledge. spasm EEEH QuHEHstion 1 (4 chokes) hello how are you doesing ? a. ok b. eeugh c. RON PAUL 2012!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! d. how aren't i doesing e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 2 (4 chokes) What was the xactl length of Nicolai Ptak's run as the head of the Soviet Union? a. 853 days b. 9 months 9 days 7 hours 4 minutes c. the length of tenzin gyatso's genitals d. i dont know man e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 3 (4 chokes) Place these countries in order from srompest to scrampest. a. USA, Macedonia, Switzerland, Greece b. Macedonia, Switzerland, USA, Greece c. Macedonia, USA, Switzerland, Greece d. Switzerland, Greece, USA, Macedonia e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 4 (4 chokes) Describe Seizure from the Srompkids show. a. the realm's equivalent of fox news b. a huge turtle c. a dorsally-footed retard that may or may not be all green d. no e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 5 (4 chokes) What is the name of Belethor's original employee? a. PabloWithTacos b. RodneyWithFrick c. RONPAULWith2012!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! d. SigurdWithFirewood e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 6 (4 chokes) Who is sromp's biggest threat as of writing this? a. Steve Jobs b. Jon Hunstman c. Konata Izumi d. my face e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 7 (7 chokes) CAN YOU FEEL THE SHOSH FRARF a. a b. MY FACE MY FACE EEEEEEEEUGH c. yrs d. no u e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 8 (7 chokes) Are you? a. I am. b. I am not. c. I don't have x-ray vision. d. At the library, yeah. e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell QuHEHstion 9 (9 chokes) Which of these is the best plan to deal with the prorpro? a. Revive Billy Mays; Bill Cosby will be very pleased and sromp will ensue b. Find the portal to Gensokyo; the prorpro will necer get to us and ecen if they did they would die instantly c. Vote for RON PAUL 2012!!!!!!!!!!!!; he will make sure the prorpro gets choked so hard they won't remember they're faces d. Choke; gag spasm hueeeeeeeeepffffffffffft e. frick you f. i'm gabe newell g. ecerything above eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyou're score This quiz is rated on a total of 47 chokes. Below are the answers for each question, you earn the chokes the quHEHstion is worth if you got it right, but we both know you got ecerything wrong so just go away now idiot and stop wasting our bandwidth. 1. d; 2. b; 3. c; 4. c or d; 5. d; 6. a; 7. f; 8. d or e; 9. g; now add up you're chokes or get a calculator to do it you lazy oaf 0 - 7 chokes - you will now be burnt as a spy you scramptard 8 - 20 chokes - you fromptard go watch lucky star while voting for candidates who aren't running or something 21 - 35 chokes - you are sromp but you are far from being the srompest so frick you and choke some more RIGHT NOW DO IT BITCH DO IT 35 - 46 chokes - you are very sromp. bill cosby would be proud. have some soup. EEEEEEEEEEEH 47 chokes - frick you you probably cheated i hate you and you're family bonus: if you answered f to 4 or more questions, you may be gabe newell Category:Artickees Category:Questions